Baby, its cold outside
by Little Robin
Summary: Jack ended up getting lost in the library but hears someone humming a very familiar song.He ends up having a duet with someone he never met before but he wants to find who singing part of the song.He is a man on a mission. College Au - Hijack
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to say that I tried my hardest to make hiccup and Jack in character. I hope this idea hasn't already been done because the song matches them. Some Parts might not make sense if they don't then I do apologize. The parts that are italic are the bits hiccup is singing.

* * *

Jack really didn't know what he was doing in the library. His best friend, Jamie wanted to get some weird book and Jack ended up losing him somewhere in the maze the college liked to call a library. At least it was nice and warm in here and nothing like the cold weather outside. Jack looked up to see he was at the fairy tales books. He sighs but he heard someone hummed. He tried to follow the humming. He knew this song. The humming turn into someone singing the first part.

_"I really can't stay__" _The singing was a bit off tone but Jack though he might as well join in.

"But baby its cold outside" he sang a bit loudly. He heard this guy gasp quickly like he didn't even know he was singing out loud. Jack hummed the tone while he waited for the person to sing his own bit.

_"I've got to go away" _he sang his part a bit shaky but Jack weirdly didn't mind.

"But baby its cold outside" he said moving around to find the voice.

_"The evening has been" _the voice seems to be clearer and loud with each step Jack took.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in" he said over taking the other boy.

_"So very nice" _Jack heard and found himself swaying to the imaginary music.

"I'll hold your hands, they've just like ice" He sang a bit louder hoping the other's voice would be bit louder. He was hoping to god that Jamie couldn't hear this.

_"My mother will start to worry"_ the voice was a bit louder this time which made Jack smirk a bit.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He carries on and put his hands into his hoodie pocket.

_"My father will be pacing the floor"_ he heard the other boy's footsteps.

"Listen to the fireplace roar" he quickly looked around the corner and pouted when he saw no one was there.

_"So really I'd better scurry"_ Jack turn around, he was pretty sure that the heard the voice from behind now. Was this boy doing it on purpose? He starts to walked down the path he already took and saw someone quickly go past the opening at the end. Jack smirk, he was pretty sure that was his guy.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry" He would of laugh on how the song match the moment but he was a man on a mission.

_"But maybe just half a drink more"_ He started to move quickly now he know where the boy last was.

"Put some records on while I pour" Jack quickly looks to see he had two options to go throw.

_"The neighbours might think"_ He heard the voice coming from the right so he went right.

"Baby it's bad out there" He sang walking down the place.

_"Say what's in this drink"_ The voice sang in a shocked tone that matched the part he was singing which made jack smile to the ground.

"No cabs to be had out there." He started to walk slowly thinking would be he so great if he met this guy.

_"I wish I know how" _Jack stop walking all together and against the book shelfs.

"Your eyes are like starlight now. "Jack sang thinking should he see what this guy looks like and why the hell was he nervous?

_"To break the spell__" Jack_ knew the guy had to be on the other side of this shelf.

"I'll take your hat" he moved to the end of the box shelfs ready to look on the other side. "Your hair looks swell"

_"I ought to say no, no, no Sir"_ Jack didn't go to the other side, just yet. He weirdly likes this duet with this random guy.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Jack even raised his eye brows with his singing even know the guy couldn't see it.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_ He heard a book being put back.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Jack sang with a bit of hurt in his voice. It made him heard a little giggle from the guy.

_"I really can't Stay"_ Jack looked to the other side to see a beautiful boy. The light seems to show his freckles and his green eyes. The boy didn't seem to notice Jack.

"Baby don't hold up" The guy turn to see Jack their and his cheeks turn into a light red.

"Hey" Jack says before he led against the book shelfs again. The other boy looked to the ground like he didn't know what to say.

"Hi," The boy stutters out and Jack loved how his voice was." I'm hiccup" he said finally looking into Jack's eyes. Jack was about to say his own name but he felt someone putting his hood.

"JACK FROST, I BANNED YOU FROM HERE FOR TWO WEEKS." It was the librarian who Jack didn't like one bit. He seems to forget about he got banned yesterday for getting bored and playing the floor is made of lava. The Liberian looks his arm and pulls him away. He just heard a little the other boy sing, "Oh but" Jack knew he had to join in so he sang very loud so much that Jamie properly could heard him with the voice. He first started with "baby" Then he join in with the voice.

"It's cold outside"

He swears he heard a full blow laugh. He only hopes his angel would be waiting for him. "But yet again, what in the harm asking around about him" Jack though knowing he wouldn't forget that moment he had with hiccup until he saw him next.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry, this took so long. I really had nothing. Thank you to everyone who review the story and everyone who followed. All the review really made me want to carry this on so Thank you. There no singing in this one. There might be 1 or 2 more chapters which I tried and get done soon. There are lots of mistakes because it's really late at night then I finished this. But I did do a grammar and spelling check and was given the all clear.

* * *

Jack was getting annoyed now. He spent the three and half weeks looking for this hiccup and now he couldn't even look around the college because it was the weeks off for Christmas. He had the most brilliant idea to look on Facebook but even on Facebook there were too many people. He did find a page of great Artist who had a tumblr link. Jack look at it and the guy's whole tumblr was filling with drawing of dragons or pictures of his cat named toothless.

Jack just had to follow that blog. But back to the problem, Hiccup just seemed disappear off the planet. Jack would still shake at the thought that he had to flirt with the librarian to get that information out that he took out some weird Viking book. In a weird way, Jack loved this idea of him trying to find Hiccup. It made him feel like some CIA Agent typing away on his laptop to Facebook friends that he only ever spoke to once and going throw people he never met profiles. He just went to check his emails and found out that he just got a follow back from that artist but he didn't look too much into. The whole thing somehow made Jack question if Hiccup came him a fake name but remembering how Hiccup told him his name would just made jack smile and know it wasn't wrong. To Jack, he looked like a Hiccup as well.

He hadn't felt like this for a while. He did date and would pick up a one night stand here and there but there were mostly no feelings. But every time he would think about that bad singing duet. His stomach fills with butterflies and He would grin like a fool. He had a crush on a guy he had only met once.

He was just about to give up on this and tried to live his life but He thought he would try again after this quick tumblr break. He was about to close the page but he scroll down a bit more by accident. He froze. This weird guy posted a picture of him and his cat, toothless. He didn't believe it. It was Hiccup. He rubbed his eyes to make sure. Jack starts to go crazy in his seat but stopped once he remember everyone was asleep in the house.

"Ok" Jack though, "I have to play this cool." But a better idea came to him. He looked throw hiccup's tumblr to see he hadn't say anything thing about them meeting. This was brilliant. He didn't know whether Hiccup hasn't got around to telling his Followers about this meeting or he was too embarrassed to tell them that he was singing. At that moment Jack had to shake all those thoughts of his adorable Hiccup blushing.

He went onto his ask me anything and Brilliant, Hiccup had anon. Jack smirk and said to himself, "oh this is going to be fun." He sent lots of asks but instead of questions, there was lyrics to what jack dubbed as their song. Also he made sure it was on anon to freak Hiccup out just a little bit more. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to have some rest. He couldn't wait to get up tomorrow but Jack made one mistake.

He forgets to put anon on the last one he sent.


End file.
